


Devil’s Trap- Part 4

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [80]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the final part of season 1 episode 22. This is the finale. I hope you all like it!





	Devil’s Trap- Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the final part of season 1 episode 22. This is the finale. I hope you all like it!

You ended up back at a cabin and Dean was attending to your wounds. Sam was lining the windows and doors with salt. You hissed in pain when the alcohol touched your wounds.

“Sorry, sweetheart.” Dean grimaced, taking out the glass and sewing the wounds that were deep. You took the bottle that he was using and took a large swig of the alcohol, giving it back to him.

“How are you, Sam?” You asked, looking at the younger brother.

“I’ll survive. You don’t think we were followed here, do you?” Sam asked, standing up.

“I don’t know. I don’t think so. I mean, we couldn’t have found a more out-of-the-way place to hole up.” Dean said, finishing his work. He put your shirt back down and you sighed, looking at Dean who put away the supplies.

“Thank you, Dean, for this.” You said.

“Glad I brought the gun, huh?” He smirked lightly but you rolled your eyes.

“Don’t push it.” You muttered. Just then, John walked out of the bedroom that Dean put him in to rest.

“You guys did good.” You looked at him but narrowed your eyes. Something was still off. He would be  _furious_  that you wasted a bullet.

“You’re not mad at us?” Dean asked, confused.

“Why would I be?” John shrugged. Yeah, he was possessed.

“For using a bullet.”

“Mad? I’m proud of you. You know, Sam and I, we can get pretty obsessed. But you watch out for this family. You always have.” John smiled.

“John, I just want to say that you’ve always been a great father to me and I’m lucky to have you. Your sons are lucky to have you.” You smiled sickly sweet.

“I try to be.” John smile. You looked at Dean and his eyes widened when you gave him a certain look. This wasn’t John and you think Dean realized that. Sam didn’t seem to realize that but at least Dean did. Just then, the lights started to flicker and you bit your lip. The demons were here for their leader.

“Sam, put lines of salt in front of every window and door. They found us.” John ordered.

“I already did.” Sam said.

“Check it.” John ordered. Sam nodded and left the room.

“Dean, you got the gun?”

“Yeah.” Dean said, kind of distant.

“Give it to me.”

“Dad, Sam tried to shoot the demon in Salvation. It disappeared.” Dean said, taking the Colt out of his jeans.

“This is me. I won’t miss. Now, the gun, hurry,” John ushered. This wasn’t John though and you and Dean knew it. “Son, please.”

“He’d be furious.” Dean muttered, backing away from John. He took your waist and put you behind him, backing you up as well.

“What are you doing, Dean? Give me the gun.” John ordered again.

“He’d be furious that I wasted a bullet. He wouldn’t be proud of me; he’d tear me a new one.” Dean glared at the man in front of you. Dean raised the Colt and pointed it at John, cocking it.

“You’re not John.” You said in the same cold voice from earlier.

“Dean, it’s me.” John tried again.

“I know my Dad better than anyone and you ain’t him.” Dean glared.

“What the hell’s gotten into you?” John rolled his eyes.

“What the hell’s gotten into  _you_?” You glared at John.

“Stay back.” Dean growled. Sam picked a perfect time to come back into the room.

“Dean? What the hell’s going on?” Sam asked with wide eyes.

“Your brother has lost his mind.” John said.

“That’s not John, Sam. Remember when I said I had a bad feeling? This is it,” John looked at you with a certain glint in his eyes but he remained quiet. “I think he’s possessed. I think he’s been possessed since we rescued him.”

“Don’t listen to her, Sammy.” John said, looking at his youngest son. You looked at Sam and begged him with your eyes to join you and Dean. How much does he really know about his father? He’s been on the road with you and Dean for almost a year.

“Dean, Y/N, how do you know?” Sam asked, obviously conflicted.

“He’s… he’s different.” Dean said, fighting back tears. Dean wasn’t a crier but when he did, he was in great pain and Sam knew this.

“You know, we don’t have time for this. Sam, you wanna kill this demon, you’ve gotta trust me.” John said, trying to get Sam to trust him. Sam looked back and forth between his brother and John before walking over to his brother’s side.

“I trust Dean more.” Sam said quietly. You smirked, looking at the demon you were sure was inside John.

“Fine. You’re so sure, go ahead. Kill me.” John said, crossing his hands. Dean held the gun to his father but couldn’t bring himself to shoot him. That hesitation is what caused you three trouble.

“I thought so.” When John looked at you, his eyes were yellow. He used his demonic powers to throw Sam against the wall, Dean against another wall and you against the bed. John picked up the gun and chuckled, weighing the object in his hand.

“What a pain in the ass this thing’s been.” John growled.

“It’s you, isn’t it? We’ve been looking for you for a long time.” Sam said, getting tears.

“Well, you found me.” John grinned.

“But the holy water… it didn’t work.”

“You think something like that works on something like me?” John said, smirking.

“I’m gonna kill you!” Sam yelled, glaring at the demon.

“Oh, that’d be a neat trick. In fact, make the gun float to you there, psychic boy.” John put the Colt on the table, smirking at Sam.

“You’re nothing but a real bitch, you know that?” You growled, looking at him.

“Ah, Y/N, what an honor to be near you. You know, you aren’t supposed to be alive. I sent my daughter to kill you but she got mommy instead.” Your eyes widened when he said the work daughter. Meg was his child?

“What are you talking about? You’re the reason my mom is dead?” You glared at him.

“Oh, honey, I’m the reason a lot of moms are dead. Don’t take is personally. You see, I can’t have you alive. That messes with my plans for Sam over there. I could have killed you a hundred times but this is worth the wait.” The demon touched your face and you would have turned away but the force was keeping you still.

“Then kill me if you want to so bad. What are you waiting for?” You spat at him.

“Don’t touch her, you son of a bitch.” Dean growled. John smirked and stepped away from you, putting his head down. Suddenly, you felt a searing pain in your chest and you screamed out, trying to escape. The pain wouldn’t stop and the force wouldn’t let up.

“Y/N!” Dean yelled out. He tried struggling but he wasn’t going anywhere either. Blood started pouring from your chest. You cried out in pain when another surge of pain went through your chest.

“John! Don’t let him kill me! Dean, please do something.” You cried out in pain. You knew that Dean couldn’t do anything while trapped on the wall but maybe John was in there and he heard you. You cried out in pain, more blood falling from your chest.

“You were supposed to die that day and now you finally will. I can’t have you mess up my plans.” John growled. Blood started pouring out of your mouth and you started to become numb. The pain was so great, that your nerves were on fire, numbing your entire body as you shut down.

“Y/N! Stay awake for me sweetheart!” You heard Dean yell from a distance. Things were beginning to black out and you felt yourself slip away from reality into your own mind.

“John, please.” You choked out, blood coming out of your mouth. The pain got too much and you passed out against the bed, not feeling anything anymore. You were just so close to death.

“Stop… Stop it.” John whispered. The force holding the brothers and you were gone but you were too far gone to notice anything. Dean automatically went to you while Sam snatched up the Colt, pointing it at his father.

“Sweetheart, you have to open your eyes. I can’t lose you too.” Dean was crying now, not caring who saw. He just needed you to wake up. Meanwhile, Sam pointed the gun at his father, cocking it.

“You kill me, you kill Daddy.” The demon snarled. He was pissed he didn’t get to finish the job of killing you but he had more pressing matters now that the Colt was pointed at him.

“I know.” Sam said, shooting his father in the leg, wasting another bullet. You groaned awake, opening your eyes, looking up at Dean who was crying.

“Oh, thank God, sweetheart, stay with me. We’ll get you to a hospital.” He picked you up and you groaned out in pain. Your throat was sore so you couldn’t make a lot of noise but that hurt like hell. Sam decided to make sure his father was still there when John opened his eyes with a gasp.  

“Sammy! It’s still alive. It’s inside me, I can feel it. You shoot me. You shoot me! You shoot me in the heart, son! Do it now!” John, the real John, ordered. Sam pointed the gun at him but Dean stopped him.

“Sam, don’t you do it!” He couldn’t lose two people in one day.

“You’ve got to hurry! I can’t hold onto it much longer! You shoot me, son! Shoot me! Son, I’m begging you! We can end this here and now! Sammy!” John pleaded. You didn’t want John dead but you wanted this demon dead. You coughed, some blood getting on Dean’s shirt but he didn’t seem to care.

Again, the hesitation is what caused you the most trouble. The demon saw a way out and he smoked right out of John and disappeared. The demon got away but John was okay. Sam looked at Dean and they had their silent communication. Dean nodded and took you out to the Impala, getting in the backseat of the car with you to hold you and take care of you.

Sam brought John out to the car, putting him in the passenger’s seat before getting behind the wheel.

“Look, just hold on, alright. The hospital’s only ten minutes away.” Sam said, reassuring you who was passing out from time to time only to be awoken with Dean’s kisses and soft touches.

“Sweetheart, you have to stay awake.” Dean said to you. You nodded but your eyes betrayed him as they closed.

“Drive faster, Sammy.” Dean growled out.

“I’m surprised at you, Sammy. Why didn’t you kill it? I thought we saw eye-to-eye on this? Killing this demon comes first, before me and before everything.” John said, grunting out in pain.

“No, sir. Not before everything. Look, we’ve still got the Colt. We still have the one bullet left. We just have to start over, alright? I mean, we already found the demon…” Sam said, trailing off. He was driving as fast as he could without causing pain to you or his father. You opened your eyes and looked at Dean.

“I love you so much, Dean Winchester.” You whispered.

“No, don’t say that. You’re not allowed to say that.” Dean said, stroking your hair. In the next moment, the car was hit and it was toppling over at full speed, crashing into the ground several times before skidding to a halt. The last thing you saw was blood and glass before everything went black.


End file.
